tome_of_radiancefandomcom-20200215-history
Fashionista
"What do you mean, '''fewer' ribbons? Are you trying to make me cry?"'' ''-Janna the Dollmaker'' A magical girl's costume is more than a simple suit of clothing or armor - it is an extrusion of her very spirit. The costumes of the most iconic evokers live on as icons as much as their wearers do, and a well-honed device can hold its own against the most ancient of mythical weapons. For some evokers, however, simply channeling her power through a costume is not enough. These rare few devotees bond with their equipment on an unmatched level, gaining an intimate understanding of the underlying mechanisms of their radiant armaments. These individuals may seem eccentric to some untouched by the light, but to many evokers, such mastery is the subject of envy as much as anything else. A fashionista is never dirty, nor ruffled, or out of place. She is elegant. Collected. And she always knows how to dress for the occasion. Becoming a Fashionista Requirements To become a Fashionista, you must fulfill all the following criteria. Base Attack Bonus: +4 Skills: Craft (Armorsmithing) 8 ranks OR Craft (Weaponsmithing) 8 ranks, Use Magic Device 8 ranks Feats: Radiant Arsenal Special: Must possess the Radiant Armaments class feature, and be capable of inbuing your armaments with two costume effects at once Class Skill List Balance (Dex), Climb (Str), Concentration (Con), Craft (Int), Diplomacy (Cha), Disguise (Cha), Handle Animal (Cha), Intimidate (Cha), Jump (Str), Knowledge History (Int), Knowledge Local (Int), Perform (Cha), Sense Motive (Wis), Swim (Str), Tumble (Dex), Use Magical Device (Cha) Skill Points 4 + Int modifier at each level. Hit Die d10 Class abilities Weapon and Armour Proficiencies A fashionista is proficient with all simple and martial weapons and with all armor (heavy, medium, and light) and shields (but not tower shields). Illuminations At each indicated level, a fashionista gains an increase in evoker level, illuminations known, illuminations readied, innate illuminations, and personas known as if they had gained a level in an illumination-using class to which they belonged before adding the prestige class level. She does not, however, gain any other benefit a character of that class would have gained. If she had more than one illumination-using class before becoming a fashionista, she must decide to which class to add each level for the aforementioned purposes. Radiant Armaments At 2nd and 5th levels, the fashionista increases her Imbuement limit by one. Costume Mastery (Su) More than any other evoker, a fashionista understands the underpinnings of her mystical armaments, effortlessly awakening powers other magical girls must devote time and energy to activate. Every costume effect manifested by the fashionista is automatically imbued with a number of free motes equal to her class level. These extra motes cannot be extracted from her costume elements, and count normally against the limit on how many motes may be imbued into a single costume element at any given time. Bottomless Wardrobe (Su) For each instance of the Radiant Arsenal feat the fashionista possess, she may select an additional costume and an additional device, rather than selecting only one of the two. Transformation Sequence (Su) While any evoker worthy of the name understands the simple ritual to summon their costume from the ether, a fashionista takes the process a step further – not only accelerating the process, but harnessing the transformation as a potent defense in its own right. As a standard action, the fashionista may initiate a transformation sequence, which lasts until the start of her next turn. While wrapped in this transformation sequence, the fashionista loses the benefits of any costume she might be wearing, including its armor bonus to AC and any costume effects she might be manifesting with it. However, she also gains DR/- equal to level + class level as the radiant energy she harnesses shields her from physical harm. When the transformation sequence ends, the fashionista may immediately manifest any of her available costumes. If she was already wearing a costume, and had motes invested in one or more of its costume effects, she may choose to either transfer the invested motes freely into the costume effects of her new costume or release them back into her mote pool – this occurs before the fashionista’s motes refresh for the turn. After using a transformation sequence to don any given costume, the fashionista may not use this ability to don the same costume a second time until she spends one minute concentrating and refreshing the energy of her radiant arsenal. Beginning at 3rd level, the fashionista may choose to initiate a transformation sequence as a move action. Beginning at 5th level, she may choose to initiate a transformation sequence as a swift action. Expanded Arsenal (Ex) At 2nd level, and again at 4th level, the fashionista gains Radiant Arsenal as a bonus feat. Instant Accessories (Su) Beginning at 2nd level, a fashionista’s attunement to her devices is so immaculately bound that she can recall them with but a thought. She may henceforth summon any of her devices as a swift action, rather than a full-round action. The fashionista may still only have one device manifested at any given time, but she may dismiss her currently summoned device as part of the same swift action summons if she wishes to do so. Dazzling Flourish (Su) The swiftness and grace with which the fashionista can draw and discard her devices can leave even the most observant foes befuddled at the patterns woven by her versatile arsenal. Beginning at 4th level, when a fashionista summons a device with a swift action, enemies are considered to be flat-footed against attacks made with that device until the end of her turn. Once dazzled in this manner, an enemy cannot suffer this effect again from the summoning of the same device for 24 hours – though the fashionista can continue to befuddle her foes by continuing to pull new weapons from the ether. Costume Damage (Su) As much as she loves her costumes, a fashionista realizes that a few simple rips and tears are nothing her personal poise can’t compensate for. Beginning at 5th level, as a free action, the fashionista can redirect damage from any single damage source from herself to her costume. If she does this, the fashionista takes no damage from the redirected attack. However, using this technique damages her costume to the point of uselessness – it no longer grants any bonus to AC, and any costume effects bound to it are immediately dismissed. A fashionista’s other costumes are unaffected. A costume destroyed in this manner is automatically restored to full functionality the next time the fashionista spends eight or more hours resting. No other form of repair, even spells or effects designed specifically to repair equipment, is capable of reversing the damage incurred by this ability. A fashionista must be wearing a costume to use this ability, and she cannot redirect damage to an already-damaged costume. Category:Prestige Class